Bird calling devices are used by outdoor enthusiasts, hunters, nature lovers, and other persons to mimic bird calls and to attract live birds toward a person. Generally, bird calling devices comprise a box structure with a striker block or a surface that can generate a sound that mimics a bird call. However, conventional bird calling devices are generally limited to making a single type of bird call, and thus serve a limited purpose.
To that end it would be advantageous to provide an improved turkey call device and assembly configured to simulate multiple calls of a wild turkey hen to attract turkeys to a person while hunting. The improved turkey call device and assembly comprises a housing with a plurality of striker plates thereon and at least one striker member for producing various types of turkey calls, and in particular, hen sounds.
In some embodiments, the housing comprises one striker plate on the top thereof and one striker plate on the bottom thereof. While, in some embodiments, the housing comprises two or three striker plates on the top thereof and one striker plate on the bottom thereof. The striker plate on the bottom of the housing is capable of producing a locator call. The locator call has a hearing range of up to one half of a mile so as to eliminate the need for the user to travel long distances for the device to be heard from afar. Each striker plate and striker member can be formed from different materials, such as aluminum slate, acrylic slate, and wood, for example, whereby using a different striker member to strike each striker plate produces a different sound. In this way, the improved turkey call device and assembly enables a user to reproduce multiple turkey call sounds, such as yelps, cuts, cackles, kee kees, runs, purrs, clucks, and other turkey hen sounds.